gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The NYADA Years: Season 1
1. Fame NYADA freshman Jaxon Pierce, Lana Addison, Evan Marx, Miles Larson, and Hallie Grace arrive at NYADA and are overwhelemed at first. A hip new teacher catches Miles' eye, but she has her eye on Jaxon...but only for his talent. India Wilson returns and ends up being Evan's new roommate, but their search for a third roommate might unravel everything when they both fall for the same applicant. Meanwhile, Miles, Lana, and Jaxon step up to show their skills in the Round Room. 2. Parenthood When Breezy mysteriously shows up on Miles's doorstep with a young son, Miles wonders if the baby is really his despite Breezy's protests otherwise. As Miles fights from slipping back into a pattern with Breezy, Breezy becomes close with Lana, going as far to tell her that Chord is in fact Miles' son. As Miles regrets what happens with Breezy, both before she left and the night before, India comes to him and offers support, causing Miles to have feelings for his ex. A conflicted Miles goes to Jaxon, Lana, and Evan for advice and Lana struggles with whether she should reveal the truth or not. As Honey watches Miles battling his feelings for both India and Breezy, she decides to use her handsome dance instructor to make Miles jealous. New girl Camryn catches Lana's eye and Hallie instantly becomes jealous. Meanwhile Evan, Camryn, and Hallie get a turn to show their skills in the Round Room. 3. Secrets Following Breezy's return, Miles finds out the truth about Chord, causing him to to re-examine his life. India and Evan begin to compete for Tyler's attention and affections. Lana and Camryn begin to bond, causing Hallie to get jealous. Things may change when Hallie meets a young guy with a dark secret that he seems to be hiding and she befriends him. Shayne begins to groom Jaxon for a possible performance at the Winter Showcase. Feeling like his life is over, Miles looks for one last adventure, meeting a new group of friends who may lead him down a wrong path. Meanwhile, Tyler, Chuck, and India show off their skills in the Round Room. 4. Take Me Home When Jaxon and friends decide that they really miss Glee Club, they decide to check out NYADA'S Glee Club. But when it's revealed that joining NYADA's Glee Club (still unnamed, but formerly Adam's Apples) means social and career suicide, Jaxon devises a plan to try and make Glee Club hip again. Everyone decides to both pay homage to New Directions and dedicate the new Glee Club to their future of opprotunities, christening it "New Horizons." Jaxon's leadership skills pay off as he's elected to be their student director and Jaxon begins things with a week long lesson to One Direction's sophomore album, Take Me Home. 5. Dance, Dance 101 The battle between Jesse and Miles for Honey's heart heats up, as does Lana and Camryn's romance. Jesse has grown tired of Lana's lazy attitude with dance class, so he threatens to flunk Lana (and thus putting her at risk of being kicked out) if she doesn't show major improvement by end of the week. So Lana enlists the help of her close friend and top notch dancer, Jaxon, to help her out. Jaxon decides it proves a great opportunity for New Horizon's newest lesson, so he declares it Dance Week as he helps Lana pass Dance 101. 6. Life's A Show NYADA is doing one of its annual off-Broadway productions and this year it got the rights to do Once More With Feeling, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical. For Jaxon, Miles, Chuck, Monique, and Nicole this a dream come true. But for Lana, who never wanted to do musicals, this is a chance to be a part of one of her favorite shows of all time. As Miles competes for a main role, he learns that it could open doors for him in Broadway, which is his dream. Of course, it may not open them as fast Miles wants them to open. But when an opprotunity arises for a small Broadway role, will Miles be willing to give up what it will take to secure the part? And more importantly, will it ruin his chances in NYADA's production? 7. Reading Between the Lines When Hallie realizes that her feelings for Christian are not what she thought they were, she decides she needs to end things before they get way out of hand for Christian. Lana and Camryn are brought together by their mutual love of books and when they start a book club at NYADA, the soon find themeselves challenged until a great opprotunity arises to help improve NYADA's library and save the club at the same time. Chuck finds himself in a sing-off with a new guy at Midnight Madness. Meanwhile, Miles continues to deal with the pressures and temptations of fast and easy fame. 8. Thanksgiving 'Em Hell Those who aren't returning to Lima band together and try to make the best of Thanksgiving but when Krystal Graham takes this as a moment totry and upsurp NYADA "it-girls" India Wilson and Madison Miller, it starts a war between Krystal and Madison and India, who become unlikely new frenemies in their quest to take Krystal down a few pegs. Meanwhile, a mysterious face from Jaxon's past reappears, looking for Jaxon. Honey decides to give Miles a chance, but what does it spell for Jesse? 9. Runaway After James shows up on Jaxon's doorstep, James reveals he's run away from Lima and is quitting McKinley to stay with Jaxon. Jaxon loves James deeply and wants to be with him, but doesn't want James to waste his future. When Jaxon and friends can't seem to get through to James, he calls up some of James' New Directions friends who make a roadtrip to convince James to come back. Can they convince him to come back to Lima and help lead New Directions to victory at Sectionals? Miles struggles with feelings that Breezy's revelation has caused him. Meanwhile, Tyler has grown tired of India's showering him with affection as he realizes he has feelings for Evan. 10. A Blue Christmas With India returning to Lima to spend Christmas with her McKinley friends, all those left behind in New York band together and try to have a fun Christmas by themselves. Natasha makes a tough decision not to return to Lima with her friends, trying hard to avoid Ana. Depressed and stuck in New York, Natasha finds herself growing closer to Camryn, who is making her forget about Ana very easily. 11. Winter Showcase After Christmas break, the Winter Showcase finally gets underway. Jaxon, Chuck, Lana, Monique, and Tyler are all chosen for the event. Meanwhile, a series of anonymous emails, IMs, messages, notes, and texts begin to threaten some of NYADA's brightest, who just so happen to be former McKinley students. As the jealousy builds between close friends, some of them find themselves as suspects. Winter Showcase might destroy friendships and relationships in the process, which is exactly what the @nons want. 12. Broadway As Miles gets a small role on Broadway, his ego quickly infaltes and he soon ditches his friends for some cooler kids, including Broadway kid turned bad influence, Logan Campball. In an attempt to win Miles back to their group, Jaxon and the rest of New Horizons decide to dedicate a week to Broadway music. Meanwhile, jealousy threatens friendships as Jaxon, Tyler, Monique, and Chuck are all selected for the Winter Showcase. 13. Adventures in Babysitting Miles' attempt to be a part of Chord's life and be a father figure despite things not working out with Breezy leads Miles to babysitting for Breezy while she works. What Miles thinks will be a piece of cake turns into a disaster when he also volunteers to babysit the twins for Hallie during her first date with Lana after their reconciliation. When the night turns into one giant hot mess, Miles recruits Jaxon for help. Chris attends his next Survivors of Sexual Abuse meeting without Hallie, where he meets a kindred spirit in a new guy. Tyler and Evan enjoy a romantic first official date. Camryn nurses her wounds by hanging out with Natasha. Meanwhile, the Anon strikes again. 14. The Big Stage Although New Horizons missed Invitationals, they are invited to The United States College Show Choir (USCSC) Regionals event, causing Jaxon to have to hammer out a setlist for the Regionals Competition two days before they are to be flown to Pittsburg for the event. Jaxon learns how college show choir competitions work and he sets his eyes on the prize: The Northeast Show Choir Cup, the award for winning the NE Regionals Competition. 15. If These Walls Could Talk When Valentine's Day arrives, a lot of existing and hopeful couples are forced to evaluate their relationships. Jaxon has New Horizons pay tribute pay homage to Celine Dion. Honey is confused about her feelings for Miles: she loves him, but can she see herself settling down with him? So Honey calls in help from her older sister and mother. Meanwhile, Miles' new friends lead him down a dark path...is he gonna crack under the pressures of his relationship with Honey, NYADA classes, his small role on Broadway, the constant partying, and his fatherhood? 16. How to Be a Heartbreaker Honey's talk with Rachel and Shelby shows Honey what path she has to take, but Miles is in a delicate position Will it push him over the edge? Jaxon and New Horizons prepare for Show Choir Nationals, but the Anon is trying to make sure that they don't get there in one piece. Jaxon, Lana, Miles, Hallie, and Johanna all find themselves targeted by the Anon, putting pressure on them as they are all blackmailed. Meanwhile, Natasha finds herself quite conflicted with something, but refuses to tell anyone about what she's going through. 17. Miles To Go Miles' dangerous new life puts his life on the line, but will any of his true friends be there to help him pick up the pieces? He gets a major wake-up call when two of his newfound friends are caught with drugs and get expelled from NYADA. Jesse moves in on Honey, but will Honey be ready to move on? Jaxon gets news that Jesse and Carmen want him to be a student teacher in Dance 101 the following year. Meanwhile, down and unable to fight back, the Anon focuses efforts on breaking Miles. 18. Nashville Stars New Horizons heads to Nashville for The United States College Show Choir (USCSC) Nationals, but soon find that being in a different state does not mean that they are free from the Anon, who has followed them and threatens to ruin their chance at winning. New Horizons has serious competition from a Glee Club for special needs students, which is extremely talented. Natasha has a secret and as she is caught in the crossfire of the Anon, she decides it's time to reveal it. Meanwhile, Aldy becomes fascinated by Nashville...so much so that he may not return to NYADA the next year so he can follow his newly realized dreams. 19. Women Who Rock In honor of NYADA's annual fundraising dance, which will be a Sadie Hawkins Dance, Jaxon declares it Women Who Rock week in Glee Club, meaning the girls will all be singing songs by female rockers and the guys will be delegated to backing the girls up. Krystal and Madison plot to ruin the dance, but when India is accused of being the Anon, will she put aside her bad girl past to save the dance and clear her name? Meanwhile, Miles returns to NYADA, but finds himself on very thin ice that threatens to ruin his chances at both NYADA and his future. Things get further complicated for Miles, who is questioning himself over his feelings for Logan, who is shocked to discover he is actually starting to develop feelings for Miles. 20. Stop the Ride When Natasha's secret comes out to NYADA's teachers, her future is put in jeopardy. Will New Horizons put everything on the line to fight for her to stay? The Anon comes back full force, hellbent on destroying New Horizons, especially Jaxon, Miles, Hallie, Natasha, and Lana. Evan and Tyler decide to take their relationship to the next level. Meanwhile, Jaxon and Lana lead a charge against the Anon and when it's revealed who has been tormenting them, nothing will hae prepared them for the shock and betrayal they face as the Anons are dealt with for one last time. 21. Down Under Love is in the air as New Horizons heads to Australia for The United States College Show Choir (USCSC) Internationals competition and Chuck and Monique pull off a sudden and surprising move Down Under. With the Anons dealt with, New Horizons tries to enjoy their time Down Under, but soon realize that they don't have time to stop and smell the roses as the competition is on a level they have never even seen before. 22. Forever Young As the school year at NYADA comes to an end, Jaxon gets a call that James and a few friends are on their way to New York to join them, which also comes with news that one of them has gotten into NYADA. New Horizons says their goodbyes to Aldy, who leaves for Nashville, where Taylor is meeting him. Jaxon and Chuck celebrate their successes and failures as they deal with growing up. Lana has a major surprise up her sleeves for Hallie. Miles and Natasha thank their friends for having their back in their dark times and for helping them stay at NYADA. Meanwhile, New Horizons throws a huge party as they head into the summer, ready for their sophomore year. Category:Miscellaneous Category:The NYADA Years Season 1